A Day at the Beach
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: One Dunphy had the whole place to themselfs. Instead of saying home they decided to go to the beach. They for one never thought what would happen to them while there. What happend at the beach, are they ok and most importantly what Dunphy went to the beach? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for or know anyone who owns and or works for ABC and or ABC's Modern Family in any way. This story was requested by **Conz16**

* * *

It was a warm day and Phil and the kids were out of the house so Clair thought to have some time. She decided to do something she hasn't done in a very long time. Go to the beach. She just had to find her bathing suit. While looking she came across a bikini that last time she had worn it was when she found out she is pregnant with Hailey.

Now the question becomes, does it still fit? The answer to that is a yes. However it was slightly tighter on her. The light blue bikini top showed off her B cup breasts nicely. It even made her ass nice and big but not too big. Now here she is at the beach sitting in a chair in her old bikini reading a book with a glass of wine. She was enjoying the book when she heard that very recognizable voice.

"Ola Clair it's nice to see you."

Clair sighed for once she wanted to be away from family drama and Gloria is part of that drama. She looked away from her book to see Gloria in a black bikini that looked to be two sizes too small showing off her double D breasts and even showed off the Cubin women's nipples on how tight the bikini was. Clair swears all Gloria does is for attention. In fact it was really two sizes too small.

Then Clair noticed Gloria was wearing nine inch heels that could be found on a striper or in Glira's case a high end escort. Like Glora wasn't tall enough already. She soon turned around to look at the ocean which made Cair sigh as she saw Gloria's huge ass. Clair herself has a nice huge ass too but it was not close to the size of Gloria's. Its moments like this had Clair wished she stood home.

"Gloria what you are wearing is very inappropriate."

"Why what's wrong with it."

"Well just look at you. Every time I see you, you have something that makes you crave attention. Most of the stuff you wear I swear is too small."

"I can't help it that I want to look good for everyone to see. Besides look what you have on."

"Glara there is a difference of looking good and still be appreciated vs all that." Clar waving her hand up and down on what Glora has on. "Besides I wasn't planning going to the beach today and this is all I could find."

"I tell you what I will dress more like you and make myself look well..."

"What's wrong with what I wear?"

"Oh nothing. It works for you all but really not for me but I will do it if you do something for me."

"And what would that be?"

Gloria was moaning as one of her nine inch heels was sliding in and out of her Cubin pussy from clair now wearing nothing but the heels. Clair can't believe she was doing this and that no one was around where they were at. She kept moving her foot back and forth all the while Glora was squeezing her exposed double D breasts.

"Yeah that's it, Clair goes in deeper and a little bit faster too."

Clair just sighed as she did this. Even her own pussy was getting wet. She had never done anything with a girl since college. Now here she is doing it once more. After a few in and outs of Clair's leg Glora squirted high in the air landing on herself and Clair's foot. Clair then pulled the heel out and took the shoe off.

"Now eat my shaved pussy until I squirt again and I will do the same."

Clair sighed and went to eat out Glora. The Cubin women moaned once more and pushed Clair's head into her head. Even though it's been a long time since Clair ate pussy it was just like riding a bike. Glora just closed her eyes and moaned away. It wasn't long until Glora squirted in Clair's mouth and all over her face. Clair wanted to remove her head but Glora was holding on to it.

After Glora was no longer squirting she pulled Clair on top of her and started to make out with Clair. Clair's eyes widened and soon she found herself on her back. When the kiss broke Glora kissed her way down onto Clair's neck then shortly after was sucking and fondling both of the shorter women's breasts. Clair just closed her eyes and let Glira kiss her nude body.

Clair then really started to moan as Glora eat her out. Glora for sure was better at this than Phil. However at least he had a huge fourteen inch dick, but right now she is with Gloria and Clair did not last long as she squirted in and onto Gloria's mouth and face. Clair decided to hold Glora's head just like Glira did to herself. After Clair finished squirting she let go of Glora's head.

Gloria managed to roll one another so she was now on her back and Claire on top. Glara grabed hold of Clair's ass and continued to make out once more all the while grinding one anothers pussies against each other. The two moaned into each other's mouths. Both of them did not last long as they squirted onto one another's pussies.

The day wasn't over yet and Glora pulled out two strapons from her bag. Each of the attached dildos were each the same size and much bigger than their husbands dicks. Which the dildos ech are sixteen inches long. Clair was surprised she missed that and wondered why Gloria had them in the first place.

They soon had them on and both took turns being fucked in the ass. With Clair being the first. She was no stranger to anal but it has been awhile. She did manage to take most of the fifteen inches into her ass while her breasts bounced as Glra fucked her doggy style. Glira fucked away for seven minutes until she wanted a turn.

Unlike Clair Gloria decided to ride the fifteen inch strap on causing her breasts to really bounce. She squeezed onto her huge breasts and even licked and sucked on her nipples. After awhile it was Clair's turn once more. The two went back and forth fucking one another in the ass four more times that day.

After that they went into the ocean to wash off the sand and sex off their nude bodies. Clair put her bikini back on while Glira just laid down on her back onto a towel and let the sun dry her nude body. A few days later Clair was over to watch Joe as Manie and Jay was out doing something and seen once again Glora in something that was a little too small for her.

"I thought we had a deal."

"I lied."

Clair shook her head in disbelief. She sighed. "Well if you can't beat them join them." Clare then took off most of her clothes where she was only in her bra and panties.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it. Also this was my first time using two adults that happen to be parents. I am not sure if I would write that again. Mostly as I'm not used to writing such a story.


End file.
